Devil Plague
The Devil Plague is a verdant green coloured and extremely toxic mist. It is one of the most powerful and corrosive of plagues, but can be subjugated by beings who possess great amounts of will and knowledge of it. The plague was created by Pestilence, one of the Four Horsemen, after a dispute with his counterpart, Harmony back in Outhria's primordial ages. The plague rests dormant within the Devil's Mouth in Duskspeak Pass where it's being contained by the Cursed. Due to the fact that the plague changes whenever it is truly manifested, it is almost impossible to create a cure, but the scientists of the Ocularus Plague Society have created a nerve reactant that can fix the symptoms and make a medicinal extract that can prevent the illness from spreading and killing. However, they fear that the cure won't last forever, and as such the plague must be contained. History 'Ancient Times/Pre-Drasith' The Devil Plague was created by Pestilence as a means of combat against Harmony back in Outhria's primordial ages. The two had a long battle before retreating, dealing heavy damage to the lands. Pestilence eventually sealed the mist when he noticed it went out of control and heavily ruined Harmony's work. According to legend, it was made before the Primearch dictated that the counterparts would have to work together for the balance of the Paradox Equation. The plague has rested dormant ever since and is sealed in the Devil's Mouth, a large, cylindrical abyss that keeps it at bay. 'The Drasithian Empire' The Devil Plague was one of the leading factors that led to the fall of the Drasithian Empire. Not much is known about this era of Drasithian history, but what few shards remain claim that the Devil Plague emerged at the end of the reign of Drasith's last emperor, which, coupled with unknown turmoil, caused the empire to fall. The last emperor, it is rumored, brought down the walls of his empire and heaved the land, burying Drasith, and hopefully the Devil Plague, with it. 'Rise of Grimbane' In both timelines of Outhria, with and without the Great Turnback occurring, the plague's energies were unleashed and used by the malevolent Grimbane, a being created by the Reliquia Mortis ancient artifact (or Esquire in the new timeline). Grimbane uses the plague to create the Cursed, and create powerful weapons of mass destruction and deterioration. Only Grimbane seems to be the true master of it, but the strongest necrolytes of Nordrasith have been able to make weaker, but still potent versions of it. The plague's history isn't touched much upon until the player enters Duskspeak Pass. There they discover the plague, it's harmful symptoms, and the Ocularus Plague Society who wish to completely exterminate the plague, though such a task seems impossible. Waldrick Whitch, the lead scientist, sends the players to try to find minerals to create a cure, from all over Nordrasith. However, the Cursed legions notice this and begin to see the OPS as a threat. They hire an undead assassin named Borov who makes it his solemn wish to track down Waldrick and kill him. Journeying to Staljehm, Gigashejm, and Emberreach, the adventurers find minerals underground with highly potent properties and deliver them to Waldrick. Waldrick finds a nearly extinct crystal found in Titan's Reign that he states is the most potent chemical killer in Nordrasith, but that it must be used sparingly. At each of the mineral's discoveries, Borov is close to the assassination of Waldrick, but switches focus to the player who fools him all three times with clever measures. Later on, Arnathus Firestorm is sent to inspect Waldrick's work, and has discovered that using a form of nether magic to make a defensive stabilizer to the "cure". Waldrick adds the matrix to the mix and finds it having bizarre effects, but nevertheless working. Arrogantus the Devastator sends his legion to the OPS/Nova's March outpost and Borov enters the fold, nearly killing Arnathus. Waldrick finds a vial of boiling hot liquid metal and throws it at Borov's face, and Borov flees. Arrogantus then departs, vowing to utterly destroy Arnathus, Waldrick, and the adventurer. Waldrick then asks one favour of the adventurer, which is to head to the Devil's Mouth and immerse themselves (under a prototypical version of the cure) into the Devil Plague. Arnathus says that the mouth will be heavily guarded, but nevertheless, it is vital to wipe out the Cursed forces. The player sets forward and takes on Arrogantus' entire legion. After their defeat, Arrogantus challenges the player and Arnathus. Later, Arrogantus gets killed and falls into the plague, mutilating and destroying his corpse. The player then jumps in with the protective barrier and notices the plague being repelled and also being destroyed in tiny pieces. The player grabs a green crystal from the mouth and reports back to Waldrick. Waldrick prepares the cure, and Arnathus storms in reporting that Grimbane is marshalling forces right outside the OPS camp, killing many soldiers. Waldrick creates the "prototype" and gives it to the adventurer, just before being assassinated by Borov who is on the hill overlooking the window. Arnathus and the adventurer and a few other scientists storm out. Anton Breckham, head guard of the OPs camp defends the area as the former escape. As they do, they see Grimbane utterly destroy the camp with a Devil Plague bomb, killing all who live there. The players make a break, with the scientists stating that Waldrick's cure is temporary, and must be thrown into the Mouth. The player throws the cure, causing the Mouth to detonate. The Plague still exists, but the cure manifests into a teal mist, sealing off the plague as it only aims airborne. The Plague no longer spreads throughout the Duskspeak Pass, but is still potent and dangerous. 'Future' The plague will be used in a later patch, by someone else.